You Fight Me
Here is another songfic. This song is called You Fight Me by Breaking Benjamin. RainfireThe Scruffs' 18:47, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Story You fight me, flat on my lonely face I fell, Finding in the end I live well, In the light of the life that I have found, It's comeing down, ::::: The air crackled with tension. The two Clans prepared for battle. I looked around and saw my forbidden mate, Softheart, and her son, Thunderclaw. Our son. I don't know what isn't real, But it's easy, to beat me, (suck it up) Life is sink or swim, Love is blinding, no surviving, ::::: My love for her has blinded me from seeing the dishonor of having a mate in another Clan. It's too late now. We have a son, and I love them both. I don't know what I wanna be yet, I can show that I need to see this, No time for lies or empty fight, I'm on your side, ::::: The leaders were having a mental battle. They were judging who would make the first move. All senses were hightened at the oncoming danger. Anger coursed through most cats' veins. It didn't course through mine or Softheart's. Can we live a life of peace and happiness? I don't think so! ::::: The leader of my Clan roared his battle cry and the Clans rushed in together. For an instant, we were joined together in mutual respect. Respect for each other's bravery, but it lasted only for an instant. No denying I am scared to lose the things I love, I'm in control! ::::: A single, beautiful instant. This is how, this is how it's gonna end! This is how, this is how it's gonna end! End! ::::: I fought with ThunderClaw. His hatred of me was obvious. The pain of foighting my own child was eating me from the inside out, but I had to do it. I had to do it to show my Clan that I still have loyalty. I jolted when I heard a familiar screech. Softheart. In my distraction, Thunderclaw hit me with a hard blow to the head. Everyone is waiting here for everyone, Leave me alone... ::::: I collapsed, bleeding heavily, to the ground. Thunderclaw ran and battled another cat. I sighed in sadness and closed my eyes. This is how, ::::: I was dieing. This is how it's gonna end! ::::: I opened my eyes and saw Softheart in front of me. She was laying on the ground, facing me, and bleeding heavily. This is how, ::::: I reached out a trembling paw, but I couldn't reach her. I let my paw flop to the ground. This is how it's gonna end! ::::: She reached out and layed her delicate paw on mine. We gazed at each other. The fire in her eyes was fading. Mine must be too. This is how, this is how it's gonna end! (No!) ::::: We closed our eyes and waited. Waited for the blissful darkness and to see each other in StarClan. This is how, This is how it's gonna end! End! ::::: Together in StarClan. A/N: That was fast. I still can't see why the song is called You Fight Me. Oh well. What did you think? Let me know somehow. Thanks for reading! RainfireThe Scruffs' 18:47, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Category:Songfic